


Constant Craving

by Morgana



Series: Spike's Seven Deadly Sins [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the chip, Spike just can't seem to get his fill of anything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant Craving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 7_deadly_sins challenge at LJ - Gluttony

Spike dreams of blood now, flowing like a river around him, bathing his tongue and throat in a neverending feast. His hands are coated with it, stained a deep ruby red with the gore of untold thousands, whole legions of victims laid out at his command. He swims naked in it until his entire body has become nothing but blood, his whole existence narrowed down to the sweet life-giving liquid that surrounds him.

But there's only one problem with his dreams: he always wakes up. And that's when the nightmares begin all over again.

Angelus had tried to tell him once, gone on and on about blood as life, blood as communion in some twisted sort of sacrament that probably only made sense to Catholics, but Spike had never really bothered to listen. Blood had always been there, ever since he'd crawled from the pit Drusilla had dug as his grave and sunk his fangs into the young girl that she'd had waiting for him. One hundred and twenty-some years, and he'd never known hunger for more than a few hours. He was starting to realize now how lucky that had made him. Never once had he dreamt that there might be a day that blood wouldn't be there, or that he'd not be able to drink it straight from the hot, human source.

It's like there's a void inside, a gnawing aching pit that his daily allotment of blood can't ever fill. Not that he gets enough to even come close - two bags, a miserly, paltry amount by any standards. It's better than starving, but not by much. So he does his best to keep the hunger at bay in other ways. He drinks whatever alcohol he can get his hands on, chain smokes whenever he's able to steal cigarettes, does his best to lose himself in the banality of daytime TV... and he eats.

He never used to eat this much. Oh sure, he'd always had a little more interest in food than the rest of his family, who really didn't touch food unless they were playing some sort of game with the humans. But not like this. He finds himself reaching for human food when he's hungry now, and he's _always_ hungry. Ever since he got the chip, he's been eating like one of the little Scoobies - pizza, doughnuts, crisps, chocolate, cereal, even the boy's sicky sweet snack cakes that taste like crap. Anything and everything he can steal or convince them to give him, really.

And the worst part is that they seem to think it's funny. They're always arguing about giving him this food or that, or bringing him new treats they've gotten for him and then cooing over him while he eats like he's some new breed of exotic pet. He supposes in a way he is. The chip's rendered him helpless, completely dependent on his former food source in a way that never fails to enrage him. And to add insult to injury, he's now treated like a pet - fed, sheltered, clothed, even taken out for exercise when the Slayer feels like dragging him along on patrol.

Sometimes one of the witches will give him a cookie and all but pat him on the head, and it's all Spike can do to keep quiet. He wants to scream at them, throw the goddamned sweet at their heads and demand the respect and fear that should be his. He's at the top of the bleeding food chain, for fuck's sake! But worse even than being cast out to starve would be the wounded looks he knows he'd receive. So he holds his tongue and finishes the cookie instead. It's just chocolate and sugar and useless, empty calories, but he feels a little better when he's done. And when the witch smiles and gives him another, he eats that as well, silently resigned to his fate.


End file.
